The Baby Talk
by shawn-n-belle
Summary: Even now, with her make up smeared across her face, her hair in tangles and a cold sweat dripping down her body, Arizona can not help but think that Calliope Torres is the most beautiful thing that she has ever seen. Spoilers for: 6X15


Title: The Baby Talk

Author: Brittany

Summary: Even now, with her make up smeared across her face, her hair in tangles and a cold sweat dripping down her body, Arizona can not help but think that Calliope Torres is the most beautiful thing that she has ever seen.

Spoilers: "Time Warp" 6X15

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Author's Note: If you haven't seen 6X15 then maybe you shouldn't read this, although it really isn't all that spoiler-y. This is just an extension on the first scene Arizona and Callie share in the bathroom because this plot bunny just got carried away in the green pasture known as my mind. I hope you enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual

* * *

And I'm in love so totally  
Wrapped up emotionally  
Attracted so physically  
Acting so recklessly  
I need you so desperately  
Sure as the sky is blue  
Yeah

And I'm inso electrically  
Charged up kinetically  
Acting erractically  
Need you fanatically  
You get to me magically  
Sure as the sky is blue  
Baby I love you  
Baby I love you  
Do you love me too  
Baby I love you

I Love You- Martina McBride

Sitting on the edge of the tub, with Calliope curled in a tight ball between her legs, Arizona realizes that many of their tender moments are shared behind the closed door of a bathroom. Their first kiss, Lexie interrupting their 'hot' shower and now this, Arizona smiles as she runs a brush through her girlfriend's raven curls. Surrounded by towels and the smell of lavender, she listens as the ragged breaths echo from Callie's pursed lips, each aching with anxiety and fear of giving the speech. She can feel her girlfriend's body tremble beneath her fingertips as she delicately slides the brush through her tangled curls and she can not stop the smile from forming upon her lips.

She has seen Callie be a bad ass, like when she stormed into the Chief's office and told him how much of a super star she actually was. Or the time when she faced her head strong father and told him that she was not about to back away from the first good relationship that she has had. She has seen her be insecure, like the night she kissed her in the bathroom at Joe's. Or the time that she finally told her that she loved her after her birthday party. In fact, she has seen Calliope Torres be a lot of things in the past year they have been together, but she has never seen her this terrified, this vulnerable. And she has to admit, she finds this side of her unbearably attractive.

The terrified raven haired beauty once again dry heaves before she reaches forward and empties the rest of the contents in her stomach into the white porcelain bowl. Feeling her stomach churn at the sound and unfortunate smell, Arizona winces before she bends down on her knees, pulling her girlfriend's hair away from her face. Resting her chin against her shoulder, she shushes her as the vomit comes out along with heart wrenching cries. She can feel the tears burning in her eyes as she listens to exactly how broken, how terrified her girlfriend is and how she desperately wishes there is something she could do about it.

Finally, after the feeling has long passed, Callie pushes herself upward, grabbing a piece of toilet paper as she wipes away the residue of her souring stomach from her lips. Groaning, she pulls her knees up to her chest, the color draining from her face as she shares a glance with the gorgeous blond who sits across from her. She chuckles weakly, her hand massaging the throbbing pain that is forming in the crook of her neck and she pretends like she doesn't notice the sympathy written with Arizona's blue swirls.

"I hate throwing up," Callie mumbles in a groan, cringing as an inhalation of cool air dances it's way down her raw throat. She ducks her head with a sniffle, staring at the tissues in her hands and she can't help but feel stupid now. For so long she has built up her walls to keep people like Arizona out, for so long she has tried to hide her feelings, to protect her heart, yet now, here she is, breaking down in front of her and it is certainly not the first nor will it be the last, time.

"Yeah, I don't really know anybody who is a fan of it," Arizona jokes with the warmest of smiles and it nearly steals Callie's breath when she sees it playing upon her all to perfect lips. She simply nods her head with a laugh and a sniffle before her russet eyes find their way to her sparkling blue and suddenly the entire world manages to fall away around her.

"What about those really skinny models? You know the ones who eat like they have never had food in their lives before and then they spend the next hour emptying their stomach into the toilet? Apparently they _like_ it," Callie replies with a snarky smile and Arizona only rolls her eyes, a similar expression mimicking it's way onto her face. She wonders how it happened, how someone like Calliope Torres had her wrapped around her finger. She wonders how in the world, she has ever lived her life without the taste of her love.

"Okay, well they don't count. Besides, their weird anyway. Why would you want to make yourself look like that? They look like they are starving to death" Arizona exclaims, wrinkling her nose as she shakes her head in disgust and Callie can only smile at her. Sometimes she wonders when the other shoe is going to drop, when this facade is all going to fall apart, because she feels as if she has done nothing in her life to deserve someone as amazing as Arizona Robbins. Her stomach churns in another tight knot as the cold sweat dribbles from her forehead, she groans as another sour belch escapes from her lips.

"Are you okay?" asks Arizona, worry clearly evident across her beautiful face and Callie can only stare at her in amazement. It takes her by surprise actually, because she has never truly had someone _worry_ over her before. Sure, George cared and Mark would have noticed if she went missing and Erica would have tried to help her in the best way she could but nobody's really _worried_. Nobody has taken the time _to_ worry about her, until Arizona.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just.._.hate _speeches," Callie groans, running her fingers through her disheveled mess of raven curls and Arizona fights away the giggle that wants to leave her.

"I noticed," She points out with a slight laugh and Callie only smiles at her. Her stomach turns in another knot and with another dry heave, she can taste the sour contents of her stomach in her mouth. With a sigh, she wipes the sweat from her forehead, placing her other free hand upon her stomach as she closes her eyes tightly, trying to stop the world from spinning in circles around her weakened body.

"God, I feel like I'm pregnant," mumbles Calliope and that is all she has to say to catch Arizona's undivided attention. Her blue eyes quickly collide hard with her own as she struggles to catch the breath that is lost somewhere in her chest and Callie only stares just as hard, just as passionately, back.

As the world begins to slow around her, Arizona can not help but think about the statement her girlfriend just made. Sure, she's thought about having children before, because after all, she works in Peds. She knows the joy and the magic that children bring to a once hectic life, she knows the innocence and the love that someone feels for someone so small. She's imagined a little girl with her blond curls before, running barefoot in her front yard trying to catch butterflies. She has pictured a little boy that looks like her brother with a mess of brown hair and freckles, scrapping his knee as he tries to climb a tree. But she's never really thought about it since moving to Seattle, not until _now_.

"Arizona?" But the concern in Callie's voice falls upon Arizona's deaf ears.

She can see it now, plain as day, like a light being switched on to reveal the beauty of the darkest room. The look of excitement written within her russet brown orbs when the pregnancy test reveals two pink lines staring up at her. The way that she nearly cuts the circulation off to her hand during their first sonogram as the sound of their child's heart beat fills the room. She could see Calliope glowing as her round pregnant stomach prods from the fabric of her favorite shirt. Being awakened at all times of the night to fetch the strangest of foods because of her cravings. The way her face lights up when they discover the gender of their baby and create the most perfect nursery in the city of Seattle. She can hear the panic in her voice when she admits that she is going into labor, see the tears in her eyes when she holds their child for the first time. Suddenly she can see her future and every moment that she has ever imagined is with her.

"Arizona? I'm _not_ pregnant. I promise," Callie chuckles, reaching forward as she places her hand upon Arizona's. The curly haired blond swallows hard as she blinks back the tears in her eyes, her heart racing to the rhythm of her love in her chest.

"Do you want to be?" Arizona replies and the statement catches Callie completely off guard. A huff escapes from her pursed lips as she slowly pulls her hand away from her girlfriend, resting her back against the cool tub as she tries to control her stomach that is turning circles.

"Uh..." she stutters, glancing around the room as she struggles to find the right words to say.

"Because I want you to be. I want you to have my baby," Arizona admits, the seriousness suddenly forming upon her face. She can't believe how much she wants this, how badly she wants Calliope to have her baby, how badly she wants to raise a family with the feisty, impulsive Latina. Callie's lips tremble as words try to escape from her but instead she only makes a weird sound that can only be identified as a laugh mixed with a cry and it creates a crack in Arizona's heart.

"That's...uh...that's a little _blunt_, don't you think?" Callie replies with a weak laugh, the weirdest of smiles playing upon her lips. Arizona stares at her for a moment, her brow wrinkled before her heart leaps into her throat and the burning sensation in her eyes begins to fall in the form of tears.

"Right. I'm sorry. I just...I thought...you agreed to raise Sloan's baby with Mark...I just assumed that you wanted to have kids but you know what they say about people who assume things. I can't...I can't believe I actually said that out loud," Arizona's voice breaks as she forces out a laugh and Callie only watches as the strong tower of her girlfriend slowly begins to collapse in front of her.

"Sometimes I think things, you know? I really think about them and before I am aware of it, it's coming out of my mouth. Sometimes it's at the wrong occasions, like the time I told my brother that I was attracted to his girlfriend and she was right behind me. This...this is one of those moments. Of course, you don't want to have a baby. You just now finally got your relationship back with your father and having a baby...it would ruin that. He'd...he'd be so upset that you brought a life into a situation like this...he wouldn't want anything to do with our kid and he'd never be able to look at you for bringing a child into sin. Of course. Of course, I understand that. I was just...I was thinking and...oh God, I think I'm going to throw up," Arizona rants as she quickly pushes herself to her feet, clutching her to her stomach as she paces nervously in front of Calliope.

"Arizona, c-calm down," Callie begs, stretching her hand forward but Arizona simply shakes her head.

"I can't believe that I even _said_ that out loud! I was thinking it and suddenly it just came out of my mouth. It's like word vomit, but now I think it's going to be actual vomit," Arizona mumbles with a frantic laugh and a cry and Callie only watches her with a smirk on her face.

"You did not just quote Mean Girls in my bathroom," Callie laughs but it does not stop the frantic melt down that Arizona is currently having. Instead, her pacing only quickens as the tears trickle from her blue eyes and she forces another laugh from her lips.

"I always wanted kids, did you know that? Ever since I was a little girl, it's the only thing that I have ever wanted for myself. I never imagined that I would grow up and be a Peds surgeon, I always thought that I would grow up and become a mother. As I got older, that dreamed changed once I realized that I was attracted to women but lesbians have babies every day, so I never really gave up. Then my brother was killed in Iraq and I moved to Seattle and the dream just kind of faded away, you know? I had other things to worry about, other priories. But then...I...I found you. I found you and I fell in love with you. You are beautiful, smart, sassy, funny, and just...amazing. And I can see it with you. I can see spending the rest of my life with you. I can see us growing old together. And...I want it. I want to have a family with you, Calliope. I can see it, the perfect reflection of me and you in a little face of our son or our daughter. With my dimples and your eyes. I can see him climbing trees only to fall out and you have to reset his arm. Or her trying to catch butterflies in our front yard with nothing but her summer dress on. I can see it and I want it. I want it with you," Arizona rambles in a frantic speed and Callie watches her with a gleam in her eyes and an amused grin on her face.

"And now...you're looking at me like that and I realize that maybe you _don't_ want it. Maybe you were just agreeing to raise that boy with Mark to be a good friend and maybe...maybe the only reason that you wanted to have a baby with George was because you felt like you were losing him. Maybe...maybe you don't...maybe you don't wan to have a family with me because it's so much commitment and maybe you think that..." She rants but she is interrupted when Callie wraps her fingers around Arizona's wrist, pulling her hard into her lap with a confident laugh. Arizona stares at her girlfriend with a wrinkled brow as the raven haired beauty reaches forward, brushing the tears away from her face.

"Calm down. Breathe. God, you are so cute when you ramble, did you know that?" Callie jokes with a laugh and Arizona only stares at her in confusion.

"I don't understand," She whispers and Callie smiles.

"Of course you don't understand because you were ranting and you didn't give me a chance to say anything! If you had just calmed down like I suggested, you would have known that I _do_ want to have a family with you. I _do _want to have a baby with you," Callie replies, the smile curling at the edge of her lips and it steals Arizona's breath and stops the racing heart in her chest.

"But...but what about your father? He is just now learning how to handle the fact that you are with me, I'm sure that he won't exactly be leaping for joy when he finds out that you brought another life into this mess. What about...what about your job...and Mark...and...I..." Arizona's voice trails off as Callie reaches forward, brushing her hair away from her face and both girls lose their breath at the brief meeting of their skin. She swallows hard as she shuts her eyes tightly, the passionate fire catching deep inside of her.

"My father actually _wants_ us to have kids. He wants us to get married and he wants to have grandchildren. I think he would be more than excited to find out that we were having a baby. My job? Well my job will always be there for me after maternity leave, it's not exactly like Shepard could fire me for having a baby. Mark would be excited to be an uncle, he would spoil our son or daughter so much that we couldn't stand to have him around him or her," Callie smiles.

"I...I thought about it too, you know? Having a family. I always imagined it when I was little. Of course in my fantasies, I was usually married to some rich guy but this? This is so much better than I could have ever imagined it. When I quit my job and we were in the nursery, you remember that? You were swaddling babies and I thought about it then. I could see you, rocking our son or daughter to sleep at night, playing with him or her and loving them so much that your heart nearly bursts. I can see our little girl with your curls and your dimples, and my spunky attitude chasing butterflies in our front yard. And I can see our little boy with your brother's eyes, climbing a tree with you right behind him, making sure he doesn't fall. I want it to have a family with you. I want it _all_ with you and only you," The raven haired beauty explains with a sniffle and the tears cascade down Arizona's powdered cheeks.

"Yeah?" Arizona whispers in a shaky voice. Callie only chuckles as she cups her girlfriend's face in her hands, brushing away her tears with her thumbs and she wonders if she knows that she is holding every piece of her heart. The heart that she put back together with her love, strength and affection, the heart that has always belonged to her.

"Yes. I do. So, freak out over?" Callie asks. Arizona sighs as she stares in complete awe at the woman whom has her safely wrapped in her arms with nothing but love written within in her eyes and it amazes her at how deep the love she has for her runs. Even now, with her make up smeared across her face, her hair in tangles and a cold sweat dripping down her body, Arizona can not help but think that Calliope Torres is the most beautiful thing that she has ever seen.

"Freak out over," Arizona blushes in a laugh and Callie smirks a sly grin.

"Good. Because I need to shower and get ready for the speech. But I think I'm going to need your help with that shower," Callie teases with a grin and Arizona smugs a smile as she wrinkles her nose with a simple arch of her eyebrow.

"Oh, you do, huh?"

"Yeah. I am _so_ weak from being sick," Callie fakes a cough and Arizona only laughs at her, "and I'm afraid that I may not be able to bathe myself as fully as I should. Plus, there is that stubborn spot in the bend of my back that you know I can't reach. And I am just _so _very, very, weak 'Zona. Please help me?" Callie pouts, sticking her bottom lip out and Arizona laughs with a blush.

"Well, I guess you are in luck that you have such an amazing girlfriend who cares for you, and doesn't want you to injure yourself because you are so weak," Arizona replies with a smile as she leans forward, pressing her lips tightly against Calliope's. She cups her face in her hands as she smiles mid kiss before she pulls away, a confident grin upon her face.

"But please brush your teeth first," Arizona teases as she jumps up, extending her hand toward her girlfriend as she pulls her up.

"'Zona!" Callie gasps in mock hurt and the blond laughs, her deep dimple revealing grin pressed against her perfect face and it steals every bit of strength that the Orthopedic Surgeon has left inside of her.

"You know what they say, Cleanliness is the closest thing to Godlessness," Arizona laughs, pulling Calliope in for another deep, passionate kiss. Her bottom teeth graze upon her bottom lip for a moment before she pulls away, a blush warming in her cheeks. With a chuckle she grabs the tooth brush behind her as she squirts the Colgate toothpaste upon the white brush before she reaches it to the raven-haired beauty in front of her.

"Tease," Callie grumbles as she sticks the toothbrush in her both and Arizona shrugs her shoulders.

"Only for you," Arizona laughs with a confident grin.

* * *

I always like hearing your thoughts


End file.
